Deck Command
Deck Commands are attacks, magic, and item commands that appear on the Command Menu in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, the Command Matrix in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, and the Command Deck in Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. The attacks, magic, and items are abilities that can be equipped from the Command Deck menu and once used, have a certain cooldown time, depending on the depth of the ability. This system was described to be like the card system in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Battle Commands, Action Commands, and special abilities like Shotlock all have levels in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix only. When a command levels up, it becomes more powerful, and can sometimes have special support abilities attached to it. A command can be leveled up by gaining Command Points from defeating enemies in battle, or by playing the Command Board. In Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, the commands do not level up and do not combine. Finish Commands only have one level, but must be mastered before they can be equipped. Instead of gaining experience from obtaining CP, each Finish Command has a specific experience requirement, such as activating a Command Style or slaying Unversed. Furthermore, only Finish Commands linked to the currently equipped Finish Command will accrue experience. Attack Commands have a Keyblade symbol at the end of their slot, Magic Commands have a Magician hat at the end of their slot, Item Commands have a potion-like symbol at the end of their slot, Friendship Commands have a Hidden Mickey symbol at the end of their slot, Shotlock have a green circle with a three point symbol at the end of their slots, and Defensive Commands have a blue shield with a blue dot in the middle symbol at the end of their slots. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' List of Battle Commands Attack Commands Magic Commands Item Commands Friendship Commands D-Link Commands Each Dimension Link has its own unique Deck of commands, and while most of these are simply recycled from the normal list of Attack and Magic Commands, the Cinderella, Snow White, and Vanitas D-Link Decks are composed of completely original commands. List of Action Commands Movement Commands (Note: you must purchase a secondary movement ability before being able to meld your current one) Defense Commands (Note: you must purchase a secondary block or barrier ability before being able to meld your current one) Reprisal Commands (Note: you must purchase a secondary reprisal ability before being able to meld your current one) List of Finish Commands * The Finish Commands can be renamed by the player, but it's unknown whether they have any effect other than cosmetic ones. Notes and References See also *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts) *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts II) *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts Re:coded) *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance) *Magic *Sleight *Enemy Cards *Limit Break *Shotlock *Dimension Link *Command Style *Command Board *Command Matrix *Command Meld Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep commands Category:Abilities